


carry

by touch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Intersex Sasuke, M/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch/pseuds/touch
Summary: It wasn’t until Sasuke threw up for the third morning in a row that he suspected anything.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t until Sasuke threw up for the third morning in a row that he suspected anything. He’d been on the road for a month and a half, now, and he hadn’t bled since before he’d left Konoha. He was only scared for a moment, hand coming to his midsection before everything settled. He felt calm wash over him first, then elation, then nerves. God, he was going to have a _baby_.

 

Then, he began to travel back to Konoha. Over his return, his stomach began to expand, though he didn’t really notice until he was just outside of the gates and put his hands to the bump. His shirt draped over it, allowing the cool autumn air to brush his skin. He passed through the gates quietly, the guards not bothering to stop him, knowing exactly who he was. He made his way to the small apartment he kept for the sole purpose of his returns.

 

He undressed methodically, stepping into the simple shower long enough to scrub himself clean, taking a brief moment to look at his bare stomach. He smiled lovingly at the bump. His _baby_. He was going to have a _baby_. If it weren’t for the bile rising in his stomach, the physical manifestation of his nerves, he would have shed a tear or two. Instead, he stepped out of the shower and got himself dressed. Slinging his cloak over his shoulders, he braced himself for what would come next. Naruto.

 

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto’s office, steeling himself. His cloak hid his stomach well, considering he wasn’t too far along. He’d at least have control of when Naruto found out. He knocked gently on the door, feeling less like himself than he ever had. He couldn’t remember a time before now when he felt so unsure, so out of his own skin. He heard Naruto grumbling behind the doors, and Sasuke felt his bones shake at the sound of the low voice.

 

The doors opened to a disgruntled Naruto, only for his scowl to fall from his face upon looking in Sasuke’s eyes. “Sasuke,” he whispered.

 

Sasuke let his eyes drop to the slope of Naruto’s neck. “Can I come in?”

 

Immediately, Naruto moved aside so Sasuke could slip into the spacious office. If Sasuke thought he was nervous before, he had another thing coming. His hands shook as he stood in the middle of the office, staring out the window at the village as he felt Naruto step behind him, hands on his hips, nose against his neck. Sasuke began to sink into the familiar feeling of Naruto’s touch before flinching away, stepping quickly from his hold before he could feel the bump.

 

“Sasuke, what –”

 

“I have something I need to tell you,” Sasuke rushed out, spinning to look at Naruto’s panicked expression. Before Naruto could assume the worst, Sasuke reached his hand up to undo the clasp on his cloak. It fell to the floor with a gentle, powerful sound.

 

Naruto’s eyes scrunched in confusion before falling to Sasuke’s midsection. His shirt tightened over the bump, leaving no room to hide from the widening gaze, heavy like a thick blanket. Sasuke could see Naruto process the sight before him, his breath quickening as he realized and brought his eyes to meet Sasuke’s. His hands reached out to hold the sides of Sasuke’s stomach. It was so gentle Sasuke almost started shaking harder.

 

“Is it…” Naruto paused. “Is it mine?”

 

Sasuke reached his arm up to Naruto’s chest and pushed him away weakly, “Of course it’s yours, dobe!”

 

Pulling Sasuke close once more, Naruto breathed, “Sorry, sorry. I just…” He pressed his lips together tightly, eyes focused on the bump beneath his hands. When they looked back to Sasuke’s face, he could see the tears building. “We’re gonna…have a baby?” One tear made its way down Naruto’s cheek, and Sasuke reached up to wipe it with his thumb, nodding slowly. Then, Naruto engulfed Sasuke in something that could only be described as an embrace. “Oh my god, Sasuke,” he whispered into Sasuke’s neck. “Oh my god, we’re gonna have a _baby_.”

 

A sweet kiss was pressed to Sasuke’s mouth, and he had no choice but to sink into it. His arm wrapped itself around Naruto’s neck, fingers burying in blond hair. He hummed into the kiss, remembering how much he’d longed for this while he was away, especially when he realized he was pregnant. All he’d wanted was the comfort of Naruto’s touch, his lips, his rough voice. Now that he had it, he clung tight to it.

 

Then, Sasuke felt the kiss turn from gentle to fierce, to desperate, to wanting. Naruto groaned against Sasuke’s mouth, hands tightening on Sasuke’s sides and sliding to cup his rear, pulling him close to feel their stomachs touch. Naruto’s breath got heavier, needier, and he slipped his mouth to bite at Sasuke’s neck, pulling a weak sound from the depths of his chest.

 

While sucking a mark into the blank canvas of Sasuke’s neck, Naruto worked to remove Sasuke’s clothes, letting his shirt float to the ground and his pants slip to his ankles. “Naruto…” Sasuke whimpered. He could feel himself getting wet at the feeling of his nude body being exposed to the cool air of Naruto’s office. When Naruto’s hand moved to rub over his nipples, down to his crotch over his underwear, Sasuke’s knees almost gave out beneath him.

 

“So beautiful,” Naruto groaned, rubbing his fingers over Sasuke’s engorged clit. “Gonna give me such beautiful babies, Sasuke.” He pushed Sasuke to lay back on his desk, pulling his underwear and flicking it to some corner of his office. He knelt before Sasuke, staring at his heat before running his tongue from Sasuke’s hole to his clit, drawing a gasp and earning a hand in his hair. “You taste different,” Naruto said, and Sasuke felt himself blush.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he snapped, trying his best to not seem worried.

 

Fingers pushed inside of him for a moment, causing his back to arch before they left him.Then, Naruto stood, hovering over him, holding his slick fingers to Sasuke’s lips. “Taste,” he whispered. They both knew Sasuke didn’t like to taste himself, but Sasuke wanted nothing more than to indulge Naruto. Taking Naruto’s wrist in his hand, Sasuke placed the wet fingers on his tongue, pushing it between them only to wrap his lips around them and suck. He wanted to drive Naruto crazy. “Fuck, Sasuke, you’re so good, so gorgerous,” Naruto growled, watching Sasuke lick every drop from his fingers.

 

Then, it seemed he could take no more, pushing his own pants down to free his cock, teasing Sasuke’s entrance until he whined with need before pushing inside in one thrust. Naruto fucked him like he was trying to get him pregnant all over again, like he wanted to put as many babies inside Sasuke as he could. The thought alone sent Sasuke over the edge, crying out as Naruto’s thrusts stuttered and he came inside him.

 

After a moment of heavy breathing and twitching limbs, Naruto kissed Sasuke’s lips and smiled brightly. He looked like he swallowed the sun. “Sasuke…we’re having a baby.”

 

Tears welling up in his own eyes, Sasuke nodded tightly. “Yeah,” he breathed. “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't trans Sasuke, but Sasuke has an intersex condition, most likely along the lines of nonclassic congenital adrenal hyperplasia. He has typical XX genitals, but his adrenal glands overproduce testosterone, which can lead to irregular menstruation, masculine characteristics (excess body hair, facial hair, deeper voice), and severe acne. More about this will be explained in the next chapter, though. However! I'm not an expert on intersex conditions so feel free to correct me if I've gotten anything grossly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura’s reaction was exactly how he expected it to be: completely freaked out. Her eyes bulged at the sight of Sasuke’s stomach and though she asked no questions, she obviously had several. Instead of asking Sasuke the million questions swimming in her eyes, she turned to Naruto, who stood sheepish in the weight of her glare. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, idiot!” She made to punch Naruto, who ducked behind Sasuke. “you can’t learn to use a _condom?_ ” she shouted. They continued their little charade for a moment longer before Sasuke got fed up.

 

“As charming as this is, this isn’t what we came for, Sakura,” he deadpanned. 

 

Blushing, Sakura nodded, gesturing to the table in the middle of the room. Sasuke laid down on it and allowed Sakura to roll his shirt over his stomach, placing her palms over the skin and emitting her chakra to feel the presence of the baby. Her eyes widened after a moment, flicking from his stomach to his face. Dread rushed through Sasuke and he squeezed Naruto’s hand. 

 

“Sakura,” Naruto said, “what’s wrong?”

 

Snapping from her thoughts, Sakura rushed, “Nothing’s wrong! It’s just…I feel more than one baby.” At their confused expressions, she pulled her hands away, placing them on her own hips. “You’re carrying twins, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke breathed sharply and felt Naruto stiffen at his side. “Twins?” Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed. He pulled Sasuke’s hands to his mouth, closing his eyes in reverence as he kissed Sasuke’s fingers. He said nothing more, but Sasuke could feel his happiness radiating from his every pore. Sakura smiled and slowly removed herself from the room. 

 

Squeezing Naruto’s hand, Sasuke sat up and ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair. Tearful blue eyes flickered to Sasuke’s. “We’re gonna have twins,” Naruto whispered thickly. Bringing Sasuke’s fingers to the side of his face, Naruto pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s stomach. “Thank you,” he said, breath washing over Sasuke’s still-exposed skin. 

 

“No,” Sasuke said. “Thank you.” Naruto sniffed, and Sasuke went on, “Thank you for helping me revive my clan. I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.”

* * *

Sasuke’s pregnancy was long and lazy. Due to his pregnancy, he wasn’t able to leave the village on his long journeys. Due to Naruto, he wasn’t able to leave the apartment Naruto insisted Sasuke move into. Most of his days were spent lounging around the apartment while Naruto tended to his duties as Hokage, the occasional walk around the village, and lunch dates with Sakura. He wished be could do more, but understood Naruto’s worries and had some of his own.

 

In order to keep his mind from latching onto intrusive thoughts, he’d invited Sakura over for lunch. He chopped vegetables, setting some aside for dinner, homemade ramen at Naruto’s request. Days spent quietly with Sakura were more soothing than he’d expected them to be. She was knowledgeable when he had a question or concern about the babies and she was surprisingly good for other conversation. As he worldlessly prepared lunch, he could sense Sakura’s thoughts, waiting for her to finally spit out whatever she wanted to say. 

 

“So, I know it’s pretty far along,” Sakura said, watching Sasuke from behind the breakfast bar, “but do you mind if I ask… _how_ you got pregnant?”

 

Sasuke was surprised it had taken this long for her to ask. Clearing his throat, he started, “Uchihas are prone to sexual abnormalities such as my own. Due to this, gender is complicated and fluidity in presentation is common. My parents were aware of my condition when I was born and allowed me to choose who I wanted to be as I grew older.” Pausing, Sasuke twisted his mouth. “Itachi influenced me a lot.”

 

A comfortable silence followed. A few minutes later, Sakura muttered, “I’m really happy for you and Naruto.” There was a small smile on her face. “I really am.”

 

Sasuke nodded and continued cooking.

* * *

For the duration of the pregnancy, Naruto couldn’t keep his hands off Sasuke. Every chance he got, he found a way to make Sasuke beg and come on his fingers or his cock. He also spent every waking moment curled around Sasuke, whispering love and adoration in Sasuke’s ears and caressing his stomach.

 

After a visit to Sakura, Sasuke curled into himself on the bed, trying to still his shaking hands. Naruto slid into bed behind him, silently wrapping his arms around Sasuke and kissing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered. 

 

They’d gone to find out the sex of the babies, which Sasuke was over the moon about - one boy and one girl. However, when Sasuke asked Sakura about breastfeeding, she frowned. Upon inspection of his breasts, she told him that, due to his over concentration of testosterone over the span of his life and no development of breasts, he was unable to produce breastmilk. Sasuke couldn’t keep himself from thinking that he was already a failure of a parent, unable to feed his children from his own body. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Naruto murmured into his neck. “You’re going to be an amazing parent. Regardless of how your body is.” Sasuke nodded, sniffing and clutching Naruto’s hand. They’d be okay. They’d be fine.

* * *

 

When Sasuke gave birth, Naruto was nothing more than a moving ball of nerves. Sasuke screamed in pain and exertion, putting all his energy into pushing the babies out. Naruto held his hand and encouraged him, counting breaths as Sakura instructed him from his pelvis. The first baby - the girl - began to crown and Sasuke felt a tear slip from his eye and into his hair. He was _covered_ in sweat like he’d just sparred for hours.

 

“Come on, Sasuke, you’ve got to push,” Sakura ordered. With a wail, Sasuke pushed harder than he thought he could and there was a burst of relief as the head passed. “You’re doing great, Sasuke.”

 

Then, suddenly, the baby was out. A rush of _something_ washed over Sasuke as he heard the baby begin to cry. A sob broke from his chest and he went lax against the table. Sakura passed the baby to her assistant and continued instructing Sasuke through the second birth, which went surprisingly quick in comparison. When both babies were out, Sasuke felt his body crash. He turned his face into Naruto’s chest and let out hot breaths and tears into his shirt. 

 

“Oh, my God, Sasuke,” Naruto said, brushing through his hair softly. “You did it, you’re so amazing.”

 

Sakura interrupted them with a smile. In her arms were the babies, and Sasuke cried out at the sight of them. Reaching out, he took one against his chest, Naruto cradling the other in his own arms. “Congratulation’s guys,” Sakura said, wiping sweat from her forehead. “Sasuke, you have the boy, Naruto, you have the girl.” Sasuke swept his thumb across his son’s cheek, cooing to subdue the crying, ignoring his own tears. “Do you guys have names?”

 

Naruto nodded, moving to sit next to Sasuke on the table. “Say hello to Menma,” Naruto gestured to the baby in Sasuke’s arms, “and Sarada,” looking at the baby in his own. 

 

Hours later, both babies slept in their laps, swaddled in soft blankets. “I love you,” Naruto whispered. They couldn’t stop staring at their children. “You’re so amazing, I can’t believe you did this.”

 

Leaning into Naruto, Sasuke said, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how any of this works, but I Googled! If I got any information wrong, feel free to let me know!  
> Chapter 3 is 100% unnecessary and is my own indulgent nsfw, so if you want to, you won't miss anything if you pass on reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely nsfw, no real plot here!

Sasuke found that he didn’t mind Konoha so much anymore. With his home on the outskirts of the village, no longer enlisted as a shinobi, and busied with his children, he felt oddly at peace. He never thought he’d get so far, but here he was. Three children with his childhood love and a home all his own. Naruto spent a lot of time in his office, taking care of Hokage business and whatnot, but he made sure he came home each night for dinner, to kiss his husband and listen to his children rattle on about their days. 

 

Sasuke leaned against Naruto’s chest and watched their son sleep. Itachi’s favorite book laid in Sasuke’s lap and Sasuke watched the even rise and fall of Itachi’s chest. He was nearly two, now, and it astounded Sasuke how fast his children grew. 

 

When Naruto moved to stand, Sasuke stood with him. Linking hands, they left Itachi’s room and headed to their own. As soon as their door closed, Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s neck, breathing in his scent and pressing his lips to soft skin. Pulling back, Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke, lifting his chin to press their lips together. 

 

With Naruto’s hands on his waist, Sasuke found the courage to speak against Naruto’s mouth, “I want to have another baby.”

 

For a moment, Naruto didn’t respond, then he pressed harder into their kiss. His hands pulled Sasuke closer and dipped into Sasuke’s pants. First fondling his rear before moving to slip between his legs, burying two fingers to the knuckle. “Okay,” he ground out. His voice was so low, so hot, it set a fire in Sasuke. “I’ll give you another baby.”

 

Then, he was pushed onto their bed and Naruto dragged his pants off, exposing his heat to the cold night air. Sasuke hurried to remove his shirt, giving Naruto access to mouth and suck at his nipples, pulling a sigh from his chest. He buried his hands in Naruto’s hair, bucking his hips into Naruto’s hand when his fingers slipped back inside him. 

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke begged, “Get inside me, please, _God_.”

 

Naruto smirked against his nipple before pulling back, ripping off his shirt and shoving his pants down. His cock slapped up against his stomach and Sasuke groaned at the sight. He kept chanting _inside, inside inside_ until Naruto rubbed the head of his cock against his clit. He whined and reached down, pushing Naruto’s hand away from him, making his fingers slide out and grabbing his cock. He gave it a hard stroke and put on his most sultry expression he could muster. 

 

“Come on,” he gasped, “get inside, come inside me, get me pregnant – ah!” 

 

The feeling of Naruto finally pushing inside of him made him break off into a long moan. Naruto didn’t give him a moment to breathe before beginning to pound into him, and Sasuke didn’t know whether to cover his mouth so his moans didn’t wake their kids or to press them to Naruto’s ear and beg him to come inside of him. 

 

He managed to lower his sounds to gasps and whispers of _shit, you’re so good, come on, come inside me, want you so bad_ which he made only for Naruto’s ears. A low groan was pressed into Sasuke’s neck along with a bite that jolted through Sasuke’s whole body. One of Naruto’s hands came to twist against Sasuke’s clit and he clapped his own hand over his mouth to silence his shriek of pleasure. “I’m gonna come,” Naruto hissed through his teeth. 

 

Sasuke worked his hips with Naruto’s and whispered, “Come on, fill me up, fuck me, come _on._ ” Then, Naruto’s hips shoved as close as they could to Sasuke’s and stuttered, filling Sasuke with liquid heat as he made a sound deep in his throat. He moved his fingers faster, harder, and Sasuke was taken by his own orgasm, spine arching, legs clamping around Naruto. He felt himself squeezing around Naruto’s cock and groaned, feeling how big Naruto was even as he softened. 

 

After a moment, Naruto pulled out, and Sasuke moved to press his fingers to his entrance to keep anything from spilling out of him. Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a kiss, both soft and fierce at once, and they both smiled. 

 

When Naruto pulled away, he asked, “Wanna start thinking of names?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment moderation was turned on because I kept getting gross comments! Please don't be gross on my work! Thank you!


End file.
